A love between a king and a lonely girl
by Shadow Koga
Summary: Esther falls in love with the man who saved her life from lonelyness and pain which happened to be Able Nightroad. rating may change in the near future oh and Julian is Able and Elma is Esther Enjoy.


The embrace it was very light and very sweet I sunk into it like silk my body felt numb against his skin and I laid there limp I fell asleep in his arms but it didn't seem like it matter to him he just continue to stroke my back lovingly and caring he held me close for a very long time his breathing tickling me but it didn't matter to me he made me fell loved when he held me like this and he always did that's why I am in love with him Julian Karo and when I cried he was always there kissing me, comforting me and embracing me my love is the most kind but before I met him it was scary I was alone, scared, and frightened all I wanted was a home and someone to protect me I was almost starving from starvation. But on his walk he found me lying on the street he came over to were I was and saw if I was OK but when he touched me he quickly took me into his arms and ran strait to the castle I first thought he was a killer but then getting a glimpse of his face I could tell that he was a loving and caring man but I was still puzzled by who he was then I fell numb again. A few hours later I felt warm and softness surrounding my body then I tasted something sweet in my mouth like honey that made me regain constancies I opened my eyes to find a handsome man staring at me his eyes were streaming with concern. Are you OK you were lying on the street. He asked me giving me another spoonful of honey I swallowed it and answered. I'm not OK I don't know who I am I have lived on the streets since I was an infant.

I told him I started to cry but then he put to very soft fingers to my lips and said. Shh it will be OK now I promise. I took his word he gave me another spoonful of honey I swallowed it and then ask him. Please if you don't mind me asking who are you and where I'm I. Oh I am sorry my name is Julian and you're in my chamber in the palace you see I'm the king of Navatica. he told me while stroking my forehead gently. But Ju… I mean. I struggled with what I was saying but how could I, I mean I was in the presents of the great king but looking at him in this way he looked so kind and caring he gave me puzzled looks but the weren't mean looks they were ones of worried ness and kindness then he said. It's OK call me Julian I much prefer it then the king title so please call me Julian. He told me while stroking my hair. Julian how can you be so kind I thought every member of the royals were mean and ruthless but here you are helping me why I mean I love it but why. I ask him snuggling further into the softness. Come now why would you think that I would be heartless. He asked while taking a cloth and gently whipping my mouth off.

I tried to get up from the bed but the pain was too great I started to cry and then he took a cloth and wipe my tears away very gently. Tell me what your name is. He asked me while stroking my hair. My name is Elma. I told him. Hm you name is Elma what a lovely name it suits you. he told me while brushing his hand on my cheek it felt just like silk and it was laced with comfort and concerned it soothed me off into a peaceful slumber he gently tuck me in and kissed me on the forehead and I can swear I heard him say "I'll protect you no matter what my dear Elma" and that's all I can remember sleeping in the kings warm bed him sitting by my side staying up all night giving me spoon fulls of honey to help me sleep better even though some of the honey didn't make it in my mouth I still felt the sweetness of the honey on my tongue and the sweet sent of the king's embrace.

After that I remember waking up the king was still there looking at me with concerned I tried to tell him but he wouldn't allow it he told me just to sleep and that honey he had been feeding me was a magical honey that he had made I believed him because apart of me loved him and another trusted him so I decided to wait until tomorrow the days past slowly everyday I was regaining strength and then came the night I was ready to tell him but when he came in with another cloth he gently began to wash my face with it was strange thought I could fell something strange in his touch it was soft and smooth as ever but there was something more there this time something strange but pure after he was finished he sat down on the bed and held me close to him at first he rock me into a light daze then he embraced me and cuddled my head I laid my head on his shoulder and then he wrapped my arms around his waist he started to kiss me lovingly, tenderly, and passionately I nuzzled my head under his and hugged him tightly and I started to cry. Is there something wrong?

He ask me while stroking my shoulder in concern. No, nothings wrong I just wish that I was better for you. I told him wiping my eyes on his shirt. Hm don't worry. He told me but that's when I said. please you don't have to hide you hatred for me behind this kindness I don't deserves it at all. I told him while snuggling deeper into his embrace. I won't hear of this look you may not realize this but I care for you deeply and I won't let anyone hurt you. he told me while holding me closer and soothing me by lying me down on the bed and tucking me in and kissing me on my forehead. Please Julian you don't have to do this. I told him but one part of me loved his affection it was soft and sweet but then he lean down to me and kissed me and said. have precious dreams dear Elma. Then he went out of the door my eyes already closed by the sweet sent of his.

So you've finally found you true love have you little Elma Trash. A masteries voice asked me I didn't want to answerer but some strange force pushed me to. Yes. I said to the stranger. So let me guess you're going to just stay in his kind heart and hope that he allows you isn't that right Elma. the stranger asked me and I was standing there stiff. Hahahaha what's the matter are afraid or is it just because you don't want to live in your past again but the sad fact is that I can control anything that happens to you. and just like that I was crying the stranger was gone but the pain was real. I woke up in Julian's warm and loving arms. Julian. I ask limply but he shushed me and wrapped me in a blanket because I was shivering nervously. Elma it's OK what happened. He ask me giving me gentle kisses on my cheeks to comfort me. I'm so sorry Julian for you to have to put up with a little thing like me. I told him before crying again. Hm my dear it is OK I don't care if your not perfect the fact is that I love you for you not what you think so please just forget your troubled past.

He told me while rocking me off into a peaceful slumber but I really just wanted to see his face and being able to know that he was there then with out knowing he was looking at me concerning. Please tell me is there something wrong Elma? he ask me while stroking my hair gently. I didn't answer him all I wanted was to stay in his warm embrace I slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep in his arms he laid me down on the bed and gently tuck me in and kissed me on the forehead. I was so afraid of being alone even in the palace it felt like I still was but when the king was with me I didn't fell so alone. Filling the silkiness of the covers that I slept under it was the most soothing but what really sooth me was Julian his kisses, the sent of his skin everything he was soothed me.

I tried to get back to sleep but I couldn't't all I wanted was for Julian to be here telling me it was OK without noticing I was crying I let out a soft cry and Julian came in and gently gave me soft kisses on my cheeks then he lifted me up into his arms and sat down on the bed and stroke my back lovingly I tried to stop crying but I couldn't't. There, there Elma don't cry I'm here now. He told me while embracing me I just continued to lay limp there in his embrace tears staining my eyes, I buried my face into his shoulder still crying and he was still soothing me with kind kisses I sunk into his arms like silk loving his embrace. Julian. I ask him before hugging him. Hm what is it Elma? he asked me while petting my head and then kissing me on top of my head. Do you ever get nightmares about your past I don't mean to ask this but could you tell me if I'll ever stop getting them. I ask him while crying on his shoulder. Hm Elma everyone in the world has nightmares but seeing in you case it must be unbearable but that doesn't mean that people can stop having them just think of something that makes you happy. He told while stroking my back.

Then something happened the room turned white and Julian was gone I wanted to cry but something stop me I could hear cries in another room and ran out to see what was going on and when I got in the hall nothing was there I started to run because I wanted to find Julian because I felt alone. I ran for hours it seemed not even knowing that I wasn't even making any progress and it wasn't even that I was in a daze because I wasn't then I felt something on my shoulder it was the girl from my nightmare. So how do you like it this is your hell in the making you little piece of trash. She told me and I fell to the ground. Tell me were is Julian. I ask her but she wouldn't answer. Please tell me were is he I need him more than anything now. She vanished and then it seemed like I was in a garden the sweet scent of the flowers smelled just like Julian did I fell to the ground and pick one and held it close to me I started to cry. Julian were are you I need you so much now. Please I'm so confused I don't know anything now were are you Julian.

Maybe she's right maybe this is my own hell but I would never want to be alone like this I'm so lonely please Julian if your out here please come find me I need you. I said then I saw something in the descants and it looked like him I could smell the sent of his clothing it smelled just like I remembered sweet as flowers. I ran to were he was it was coming into sight and it was him and it looked like he was looking for me as well. Julian!!! I called out to him he saw and gave me a warmhearted smile I started to cry and ran to him he embraced my back. It's OK Elma. He told me raking my hair with his hand. You're so delicate I can't believe I lost you. He told me while kissing me gently on the cheeks. Yes. I said weakly trying to hide my tears but I just couldn't't keep them so I laid my head on Julian's shoulder he held me close and gently snuggled my body against his.

Julian am I pathetic. I ask him even though I had ask him that a lot lately since I had first met him but why am I? After all he had taken me in and nursed me back to health he even held me to make me fell better but still the question was biting at me to much not to ask. No your not pathetic even though you're delicate like little flower petals I still think your very dear and precious so no your not absolutely not pathetic. He told me while gently cupping my cheek and kissing me on my forehead. I never want to lose you again. He told me while taking me into his arms. Let's go back Elma. he told me while closeting my eyes with his hand I could fell the sweetness of his scent as he did that and then something warm and silky sounded my body it was soft as dove feathers then before I knew it I was back in Julian's room.

It was just a dream but why are my eyes still stain with tears. I ask myself not knowing that Julian was sitting by my side. So your finally awake I'm glad for a moment I thought I'd lost you. he told me while taking a cloth and began to wash my face tenderly and after he was done he put the cloth the down on the nightstand and crest my face gently and kissed me. Elma are you alright you seem a little shaken up tell me is there something wrong I don't expect you to be well yet but if you need something just let me know OK I'm the king but still I'm yours so please if there's anything I can do for you please just let me know. he told me. Julian could we take awalk I really need to tell you something. I ask him. Yes of coures oh here let me help you. he help me up and gave me one of his cloaks to wear because it was cold outside.

We walk out to the garden then I told him. Julian if it is OK may I stay in the palace with you because it's very lonely in my old past but I know if I stay with you then I wouldn't be lonely anymore. I asked him tears streaming from my eyes he saw and gently took a cloth from his pocket and wipe them gently. Of course you can my dear Elma. He told me while wiping my eyes gently. Thank you Julian. I slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber in Julians warm and loving arms. My sweet dearest Elma I'll always be here for you. He said kissing me on my forehead.

I couldn't help but cry as I felt the warmness of his swell my body in over welming comfort and so he pick me up and carried me back to his room, when he got there he laid me on the bed covering me up with the silky sheets. "Good night Elma." He said before planting a soft and warm kiss on my forehead. I felt like a fraglie peace of glass in his arms I held on to him for as long as I could becaues I never want to be alone again. Every passing day I wanted to tell him dispritly how I felt but the look in his handsome raven golden eyes told me that he understood. I woke up to find myself in the whiteness again but I wasn't alone this time no, I was with Julian the man I loved so I decided to tell him. "Julian, after being with you for such a long period of time I fell like the wound of my heart is finally healed but even so I know without your loving and carring support I would never had made it here so all I wish to say is I love you and I want to be with you for always and forever."


End file.
